Life's Revelations: Gifts and Greetings
by Xennie.B
Summary: Life's Revelations #? - Jack and Ianto have their first Christmas in their house with a new arrival and Ianto's family.


AN: Sorry for any mistakes guys this one isn't beta'd

* * *

Jack sat at the kitchen table, elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand as he watched Ianto. His young lover was currently running around the house straightening, wiping and just generally cleaning up around the lounge room. He'd been like this for the last half an hour and while it had amused Jack at first he was now beginning to worry, the place was already spotless which mean Ianto was cleaning to relieve stress.

On the next pass Jack reached out and caught Ianto's arm.

"Wha...?" Ianto began though the word ended with an 'oomph' as he was pulled suddenly into Jack's lap.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder, arms still wrapped tightly around his lover's waist to keep him from escaping.

"Nothing wrong," Ianto replied quickly. He stayed stiff in Jack's arms which proved Jack's point further.

"Ianto if you wipe that counter any more you're going to take the varnish off it."

Ianto glared at the offending counter before sighing and relaxing back into Jack's arms.

"Are you always this uptight when your family's coming around for Christmas?" Jack asked rubbing his hands up and down Ianto arms in a manner that he hoped was soothing.

"Maybe," Ianto replied.

"The food's cooked, yes?"

"Yes,"

"The place in clean?"

"I guess?"

"You remembered presents for every one?"

"... Yep,"

"You're dressed and looking gorgeous?"

"Jack," Ianto grinned turning in Jack's lap so he could face the other man.

"See there's nothing to worry about," Jack grinned

"You're meeting my sisters," Ianto countered.

"Your parents and your brother love me, why wouldn't your sisters?"

"Your modesty astounds me sometimes," Ianto drawled climbing off Jack's lap he headed into the lounge room.

Jack followed behind him to find Ianto staring at the Christmas tree in the corner. The ornaments were a mixture of Ianto's fine modern taste and Jack's favoured ornaments he'd collected over the years. Each ornament representing something in his life, that he'd spent all evening sharing with Ianto when they'd put up their tree and in return Ianto had shared stories about his few treasured ones.

"If I gave you a present early would it help you feel better?" Jack asked leaning in the doorway where he could watch as Ianto began to 'tweak' the tree's arrangement.

"Alun counted the presents when he dropped the rest of the families off the other day remember? He's determined not to let us cheat before they all get here." Ianto reminded him

"This presents not wrapped or under our tree."

Ianto turned to look at Jack with a curious look "What are you up to?"

"Do you want your present?" Jack asked again

Ianto bit his lip for a moment and Jack knew he was trying to convince himself to say no. Jack smirked and bounded out of the room calling over his shoulder as he went, "I'll be back Mrs Landingham is looking after it for me."

Ianto stared after Jack's retreating back wondering what his lover had gone and done. Though if their elderly neighbour was in on the plan it couldn't have been too bad, could it? Sighing Ianto went back to adjusting the tree to take his mind off everything. He was nervous about Jack meeting the rest of the family and this was hopefully the first of many family Christmas' with Jack to come, he just wanted it to go perfect. Not to mention he had no idea what his parent and brother had told his sisters. He certainly hadn't told them anything about Jack yet, he just wasn't sure how to bring it up with them.

Ianto heard the door open and Jack enter he was just about to walk out to greet him when Jack's head poked around the corner, "Close your eyes."

Ianto sighed theatrically but did as he was told, a small smile tugging at his lips, listening as Jack walked into the room, stopping just in front of him.

"Arms out, but keep your eyes closed," Jack instructed and Ianto did as he was asked.

Ianto felt Jack place something warm and wriggling in this arms and he quickly wrapped his arms gently around it, eyes flying open to stare at the fluffy, tricoloured puppy he was now holding.

"She's a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel," Jack said, the uncertainly in his voice making Ianto realise he hadn't said anything yet, just stared at his present.

"Jack she's gorgeous!" Ianto said beaming up at him.

Jack's smile back made Ianto's heart swell.

"Your brother was telling me about how you used to love the dogs you had growing up. Then I thought, since no one needs to stay at the hub at night with Tosh's new automated system, we can be home for a puppy. Mrs Landingham said she'd be happy to keep an eye on her during the day or look after her if we can't make it home one night," Jack explained watching as Ianto trailed his fingers through her soft fur.

"Thank you, this is perfect, we'll have to get her some supplies though," Ianto said thoughtfully moving closer to Jack so he could lean into the other mans embrace and they could both talk to their puppy.

"I've got some essentials for her; they're hidden in the shed. We'll slip out tomorrow and get then rest and I'll install a dog door to the back yard for her when she's a little older," Jack said scratching under her chin.

"We need to name her as well."

"I was thinking Beccy or Ceri?" Jack suggested.

"She looks like a Beccy," Ianto smiled.

"Beccy it is then," Jack smiled, "You two get to know each other, I'm going up stairs to shower and change before your family gets here."

Jack began to walk away when Ianto caught his arm.

"She's perfect Jack, thank you," Ianto said leaning in to kiss Jack making sure not to squash Beccy between them in the process.

Ianto was sitting on the floor playing with Beccy and a piece of tinsel when the doorbell rang. They were early, of course they were early, and Jack was still in the shower.

Getting up he moved towards the door smiling as Beccy followed behind him. She managed to trip up the step between the lounge and the hallway much to Ianto's amusement. When he stopped to answer the door she tucked herself around his feet and began to chew on his ankle.

"PUPPY!" Was the excited cry from Mica as soon as the door opened. Looking down Ianto spotted his niece already hugging Beccy and cooing all over her.

"Mica! Don't be rude say hello to your uncle Ianto."

"Hi Uncle Ianto," she replied distractedly making Ianto chuckle and Rhiannon roll her eyes at her youngest. David walked in tossing him own hello to his uncle as he made his way down the hallway, spotting the lounge he disappeared inside. Mica and the puppy ran off into the depths of the house.

"Sorry about them," Rhiannon said stepping in a hugging her brother tightly her husband Johnny clapped him hard on the back.

Next was Alun who hugged Ianto but was quickly pushed out of the way by his parents Sara and Gelthin. Finally was his other sister Megan and her husband Philip came into the room.

Ianto was a little surprised that no one had questioned him about when Jack was yet but he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

They moved into the lounge room where David was already crawling around under the Christmas tree checking out which presents were for which person.

"So where's this partner of yours?" Rhiannon asked before she'd even taken a seat.

Ianto sighed, well that didn't last.

"Yeah come on, Alun's been telling us your finally met someone and now you've bought a house with them. He's been on and on about how happy you are so we want to meet this partner of yours," Megan said standing in front of her brother with her arms folder like she had when they were kids and she'd wanted something from him.

Ianto threw a pleading look at his Mam who simply chuckled and shook her head, "I've not said a word to either of them and neither has your father. Alun is to blame for stirring up your sisters."

Gelthin was standing behind his wife trying not to laugh at their older son's current predicament. Ianto turned his glare towards Alun, only to find him helping David and avoiding eye contact with his older brother.

"So where is she?" Megan pushed

"Having a showe..." Ianto stopped mid sentence and stared at his sister in shock as what she said sunk in..._Where is __**SHE? **_

"Alun!" Ianto snapped

"Oh my," Sara said covering her mouth to cover her smile; Gelthin wasn't as subtle with his amusement.

"I didn't say... I just said you'd met someone I... I didn't say anything about whom?" Alun defended himself.

Johnny and Philip watched in confusion and amusement as their wives turned to glare at their brothers.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Rhiannon asked glaring at Ianto with a look that was scarily like the one their Mam used to give them when they were in a lot of trouble.

Ianto was saved from answering as the sound of Mica's giggling came from down the hallway. Her giggling was followed by a deep chuckle.

Everyone looked at the door to the lounge room as Beccy came bounding into the room followed by Jack carrying a giggling Mica.

Rhiannon eyed the stranger carrying her daughter curiously.

"Merry Christmas. I found this little one and Beccy playing outside our room." Jack said gesturing to the little girl in his arms. Ianto smiled fondly at Jack with his niece, he really was good with kids.

Rhiannon and Megan looked between their brother and this stranger in dawning wonder. Sara stepped forward and hugged Jack around the young girl in his arms. Gelthin shook his hand and Alun have him a wave. With a steady breath Ianto introduced Jack to the others and Jack greeted them all with a warm smile.

"Uncle Ianto, I like Uncle Jack he's funny," Mica announced arms wrapped around Jack's neck in a hug, Jack grinning proudly in Ianto's direction. Ianto smiled back at his partner, he wasn't sure what he had been so worried about, everything was going to be just fine... apart from his sisters' interrogation, but that could wait til after Christmas.

* * *

Fin


End file.
